1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for rubberband powered flying toys having a delayed-release suspension system therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for releasing a propulsion mechanism of rubberband powered flying airplanes is that the systems used today are unduly complex and sometimes even fail in operation. Some of the known devices for delayed-release suspension of the power mechanism of flying airplanes have the problem of not being as predictable in the holding and releasing characeteristics as desired. Furthermore, they are not as simple to manipulate or operate as desired. Also, a certain degree of manual dexterity is required for proper operation of known type devices.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,574--4/14/64--B. Sunray
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,252--3/23/65--B. Sunray
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,229--12/26/67--G. R. Beyer
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,189--6/22/76--Belokin, Jr.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,574 and 3,174,252 to the same inventor as the present application show the type of structure of which the present invention is an improvement over. Both of these delayed-suspension release systems require fairly complex mechanisms and a certain amount of manual dexterity on the part of the user. The present invention is far simpler to use and overcomes the difficulties presented by these prior devices.
The subject invention is also a major advance over the hanger structure for picture and mirror frames as disclosed by the Beyer Patent, as well as the somewhat figure-8-shaped attachment hook 28 of the Belokin, Jr. patent. Neither of these latter patents offer the new and novel features of the present invention.